Look at What I've Done to Her
by vdbgeo
Summary: Old School Jarly


Look At What I've Done To Her

Jason packed what little he needed. He couldn't take it anymore. He mind just wouldn't stop working. He had to leave, he couldn't stand being in Port Charles anymore. He kept seeing her in his minds eye coming down the stairs in Sonny's shirt. Then flashing to the awful conversation in Elizabeths studio...

Carly: "What's happened to you? You're shot,  
Jason! My God! How bad...?"

Jason: "Leave. Me. Alone."

Carly: "No. I can't, Jason. I love you. What is she to you?"

Jason: " Doesn't matter, Carly."

Carly: "It doesn't matter, Carly? I saw you with her. I saw you with her. I was standing outside of Kelly's. While you two were inside. Slow dancing, fogging up the windows. I panicked. I went to Sonny. You know? Who else was I gonna ask? And he told me that you were seeing her. He said that, you know, that she deserved you and I didn't. And you were better off without me. And I hated him. For saying it, you know? And I didn't wanna believe it, but I saw it. With my own eyes."

Jason: "It's not important now."

Carly: "It is important, Jason. That's what started this whole thing! Look, what I did. I mean, it was so stupid. It was the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life. It was so stupid, Jason. And I'm so sorry, you know? It was just a bad decision. And it didn't mean anything to me.  
You know I love you."

Jason: "I know. I love you too."

Carly: (stunned) What? You love me?? Since when?

Jason: It doesn't matter I'm leaving.

Carly: (tears streaming down her face) This is just like when you gave up Michael. You don't like something, you run. I never thought you were a coward Jase.

Jason: You deserve someone who can love you the way you need. It isn't me. It never was...

Carly couldn't breathe. This was it. The truth she never wanted to hear. He didn't love her. She turned and left without a word.

Jason decided to take one last walk to the docks. He was half way down the steps when he saw her sitting on their bench crying very loudly. He walked over to her and sat down. As much as he wanted to hold her, he didn't. He sat there for a minute and then stood up.

Jason: Good-bye Carly

She didn't say anything as he walked away from her. She just cried louder. He never looked back. He got in the limo and then a song came on the radio. He finally broke down and cried.

Look at What I've Done To Her (Chris Cagle)

I saw it in her eyes  
When I was sayin' goodbye  
That girl, she ain't gonna be alright  
'Cause I could tell  
She'd be goin' through a livin' hell  
And I...I wouldn't be there by her side

And Lord I felt so bad as I sat and watched her cry  
Thinkin' I was movin' on and she was barely gettin' by

Look at what I've done to her  
Low at how I made her feel  
I gave back her heart, the broken part  
She got the wrong end of the deal

And look at what it's done to me  
You gotta know it tears me up  
I gave it everything I had, and  
Lord, it just wasn't enough  
And hurtin' her like this seems so wrong  
Yeah, look at what I've done to her  
Now she's alone

6 Months Later

He was sitting in the quiet penthouse alone. He was home. He never thought he would come back here, but being gone had actually made things worse. He closed his eyes, remembering last night. He drove over to Luke's after going to Carly's "home." Leticia told him she was at Luke's. He wasn't surprised she had left A.J. He had sent the name of the arsonist name to Sonny 2 weeks after he had left. It had been easy to find him. He had called Luke 3 days ago to check in and when he asked how she was Luke had simply stated "Good" What surprised him was that she wasn't with Sonny. Maybe she actually did regret that night.

He walked into Luke's and spotted her. Still as beautiful as ever. He stared for a minute, and then he heard the song playing on the jukebox.

I saw her out last night  
And she was havin' a good time  
That girl, it looks like she's doin' fine  
But then I saw a man  
Walk up and take her by the hand  
And I, oh God, I almost died

And then it hit me, she didn't really need me  
I just sat there for a while, until I finally smiled

Look at what I've done to her  
Low at how I made her feel  
She's found somebody new  
And look who took the time to heal

And look at what it's done to me  
You gotta know it tears me up  
To have walked away from the love we made  
And just left it in a cloud of dust

And now it's got me thinkin' maybe I was wrong  
After all the things I've done to her  
Now she's strong

I walked up and said hello  
She said, "It's good to see you. But hey, I've gotta go"

Look at what I've done to her  
Low at how I made her feel  
She's standin' tall, she's got it all  
Got the world at her heels

And look at what it's done to me  
Look at how it makes me hurt  
If I could go back nowI swear somehow  
I'd find a way to make it work

Ain't life funny  
Now I'm the one alone  
Look at what I've done to me  
She's gone

The tears streamed down his face. He was alone and she had Jax...


End file.
